Der Pflichtverteidiger
by Kuraiko
Summary: (TB und X). So viele Menschen sind für ihn gestorben. Kamuis Schuldgefühle treiben ihn in einen Prozess, den er verlieren will. Aber dann taucht ein gewisses junges (hübsches) Mädchen auf und überzeugt ihn vom Gegenteil. Hokuto in Aktion! R&R please.


Halli, hallo! Meine zweite Fanfiction überhaupt. Diesmal wollte ich was zu „X" schreiben. Bin grad bei Band 7 angekommen, also nicht schimpfen, wenn was nicht stimmt. Jeder, der „Tokyo Babylon" kennt, kennt auch unsere allseits geliebte Hokuto und weiß, wie gerne sie Subaru Ratschläge aller Art gibt. Also hab ich mir gedacht – warum sollte sie nicht mal Kamui weiterhelfen? Und das hier ist das Ergebnis. Es spielt während des siebten Bandes, kurz nach Tokiko-sans Tod. Reviews sind willkommen, ich bin mir immer noch verdammt unsicher, was Fanfics schreiben angeht. Also viel Spaß erstmal!

Disclaimer: Weder TB noch X gehören mir. Wäre es nicht so, bräuchte ich mir die irrsinnig zahlreichen Bände nicht erst zu kaufen und könnte eine Menge Geld sparen.

**„Der Pflichtverteidiger"**

War es Verzweiflung? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Dieses Wort hatte, wie viele andere vor ihm, bereits seine eigentliche Bedeutung verloren und war nur noch ein leeres Zusammenspiel verschiedener Laute. Es gab viele Bücher und Geschichten über das Gefühl am Abgrund. Aber in Wirklichkeit war es unmöglich, dieses Empfinden in Worte zu kleiden.

Er starrte auf das Blut auf dem Boden, dunkelrot, es glänzte leicht auf den Holzdielen. So viel rote Fläche… er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein menschlicher Körper so viel Blut beinhaltete. Und dann noch diese dunklen Haarsträhnen darin, wie zerrissene Spinnenweben. Er wagte es nicht aufzusehen und das Gesicht zu betrachten, welches nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem gesenkten Kopf inmitten der Blutlache ruhte. Er wollte nicht sehen, was für einen Ausdruck es im Tode trug. Ob die Augen vielleicht noch offen standen und ihn mit dem gläsernen Starren der Anklage konfrontierten…

Ja, Anklage, denn er befand sich auf der Anklagebank. Der Gerichtssaal war der Togakushi-Schrein, und der rote Schleier überall war die Farbe der Sünde. Seiner Sünde. Er hörte die Stimmen der Opfer… seine Mutter, Fuma, Kotori und deren Eltern. Natürlich auch Tokiko-san, die einzige Verwandte, die ihm geblieben war und die dennoch sterben musste, wegen dem Schicksal, das ihn seit seiner Geburt verfolgte, wegen dem verdammten Heiligen Schwert. Wegen dem Heiligen Schwert, welches der Richter über diesen Prozess war und noch mit blutbefleckter Klinge über die Schwere seiner Schuld urteilte.

Er war bereit sich dem Urteil zu fügen. Sollte ihn diese so genannte Heilige Waffe doch durchbohren, dann würde er wenigstens mit seinem eigenen Blut das seiner Tante fortwaschen und ihr vielleicht ewige Ruhe wiedergeben. Auf diese Art konnte er wenigstens keinen weiteren Schaden anrichten. Weder Kotori noch Fuma sollten noch mehr unter dieser Klinge leiden…

Alle Zeugen wurden vernommen. Seine Missetaten waren offen gelegt. Wann würde endlich die Vollstreckung des Urteils erfolgen?

„Ein Zeuge fehlt noch." Er zuckte zusammen. Er kannte diese Stimme nicht… welcher Fremde mischte sich in seine Gerichtsverhandlung ein? Sollte es gar ein weiteres Opfer sein, eines, dessen er sich nicht bewusst war? Die nächsten Worte veranlassten ihn endlich aufzublicken und sich dem neuen Ankläger zu stellen. „Ich rufe Kamui Shiro in den Zeugenstand."

Einen Augenblick lang wusste er nicht, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge war, der da vor ihm stand. Eine schlanke Gestalt mit kurz geschnittenen schwarzen Haaren und schmalem Gesicht, große grüne Augen, umrahmt von dichten schwarzen Wimpern. Trotz des jungenhaften Haarschnitts wirkten besonders der ausdrucksvolle Mund und die feinen Augenbrauen ausgesprochen feminin. Außerdem trug diese Person ein Sommerkleid, in passender Farbe zu den Augen, worauf Blumen gestickt waren. Im blutroten Raum war diese eine Gestalt wie ein Tautropfen auf einem grünen Blatt, das die Sonne eingefangen hat.

Trotz der lähmenden Apathie konnte Kamui die Frage nicht zurückhalten. „Wer… bist du?" Seine eigene Stimme klang merkwürdig gedämpft, besonders nach dem hellen Ton des Mädchens.

Sie lächelte. „Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Viel wichtiger ist es, wer du bist."

Er sah verständnislos in ihr offenes Gesicht. „Ich bin Kamui…"

„Ja. Schon klar." Sie zog geistesabwesend an einem ihrer Ohrringe. Sie hatten die Form von Schmetterlingen. „Also Kamui-chan…" Er zuckte wieder zusammen. Kotori hatte ihn immer so genannt… „Du bist hier, weil du diese Leute umgebracht hast?"

„Ja…"

„Mhm. Und wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Wie…? Ich… na ja…"

„Ich frage nur aus Neugier", meinte sie leichthin. „Es gibt ja so viele Arten, Menschen zu töten. Beliebt ist beispielsweise die Variante, jemandem die Hand durchs Herz zu stoßen. Oder Flüche, die sind sehr wirksam. Oder gute alte Handarbeit…" Sie verstummte und musterte ihn prüfend. „Aber du siehst nicht aus wie jemand, der solche Schweinereien macht."

„Ich… ich habe sie nicht direkt… selbst umgebracht… aber…"

„Ha!" Triumphierend hielt das Mädchen einen Finger hoch. „Erster Punkt der Verteidigung! Das wird ja leichter als ich dachte!"

Kamui runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn. „_Aber_ ich bin Schuld an ihrem Tod, weil ich…"

„Weil du nach Tokyo gekommen bist?", schlug sie vor.

„Ja!"

„Aber hast du nicht gerade damit den Wunsch deiner Mutter erfüllt?"

„Ja… wenigstens eins von meinen Versprechen, das ich tatsächlich eingehalten habe…", meinte er bitter.

„Die Versprechen, ich verstehe. Du hast versprochen, die Familie, Monou zu beschützen, oder? Aber du hast sie stattdessen ins Unglück gestürzt…" Kamui senkte den Kopf.

„Ja…"

„Wie?"

„Saya, Kotoris und Fumas Mutter, ist damals gestorben, um das erste Heilige Schwert zu gebären."

„Hast du sie darum gebeten?"

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm überrascht. Das Mädchen hob die Augenbrauen.

„Bist du zu ihr gegangen und hast darum gebeten, dass sie dieses Heilige Schwert zur Welt bringt?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht… ich hatte damals sowieso keine Ahnung, ich war erst zehn…"

„Wie kannst du dir dann die Schuld daran geben?", wollte sie wissen. Er seufzte.

„Auch Onkel Kyougo wurde umgebracht, weil er das Heilige Schwert beschützen wollte. Jetzt sind Fuma und Kotori ganz allein auf der Welt…" Allein beim Gedanken an Kotoris blasses, trauriges Gesicht krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen. „Wäre ich doch nie in ihrem Leben aufgetaucht!", brach es aus ihm hervor. „Sie hätten in Frieden leben können…"

„Kamui." Ihr ernster Ton veranlasste ihn, wieder aufzusehen. „Glaubst du an Schicksal?"

„…es scheint mein Schicksal zu sein, anderen Menschen Schmerz zuzufügen."

„Habe ich irgendetwas von _deinem_ Schicksal gesagt?" Sie schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Kamui-chan, du nimmst dich selbst definitiv zu wichtig! Kein Wunder, bei all dem Gerede von der Zukunft der Welt… Aber hast du dir schon mal überlegt, dass es auch noch andere Menschen gibt, die ein Schicksal haben? Eine Bestimmung, die sie ihr ganzes Leben lang leitet und ihnen Kraft gibt, um durchzustehen. Jeder ist wichtig, auf seine eigene Art und Weise.

Die Monou-Familie wacht über den Togakushi-Schrein. Ihnen ist die Aufgabe zugefallen, das Heilige Schwert zu beschützen. Saya Monou hat sich dafür entschieden, dieses Schwert in diese Welt zu bringen – weil sie es selbst so wollte. Es war ihr eigener Entschluss. Kyougo Monou hat dieses Schwert, das Andenken an seine geliebte Frau, mit seinem Leben verteidigt. Sie haben ihre Zukunft selbst bestimmt. Wenn du sie dir selbst zuschreibst, dann nimmst du ihnen damit ihre Freiheit und Selbstverantwortung." Sie zwinkerte ihm unvermutet zu. „Und du bist nicht so gemein, oder, Kamui-chan?"

Er stieß die Zähne zusammen. „Warum machst du das? Warum kümmerst du dich um mich? Du kennst mich doch gar nicht!"

„Oh, natürlich kenne ich dich!", widersprach sie. „Ich sehe vielleicht nicht so aus, aber ich weiß verdammt gut Bescheid!"

„Bist du einer der Himmelsdrachen? Oder der Erddrachen?", fragte er. Es war seltsam – warum sollte es ihn kümmern, wer sie war? Warum sollte ihn überhaupt irgendetwas kümmern? Er hatte gerade mit ansehen müssen, wie seine Tante in Stücke gerissen worden war! Da… ihr Blut klebte noch warm an seinen Fingerspitzen…

Aber hatte sie nicht selbst gesagt, es sei ihr selbst bestimmtes Schicksal gewesen?

_„Weine nicht, Kamui…"_

Er weinte nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund… tat er es nicht mehr.

Das Mädchen lächelte wieder, dieses offene Lächeln, das wie ein Sonnenstrahl die Tiefen des Abgrunds durchdrang. „Oh, nein, ich bin keins von beiden! Ist doch langweilig, auf eine der beiden Seiten beschränkt zu sein! Ich würde lieber ab und zu hereinschneien und alles ein wenig aufmischen!" Sie legte einen Finger gegen ihre Lippen. „Aber das geht jetzt ja nicht mehr. Zu schade… es wäre bestimmt lustig gewesen…"

Er horchte auf. „Es geht nicht mehr? Warum nicht?"

Sie breitete die Hände aus. „Ich bin jetzt hier. Ich kann nicht zurück."

„Zurück?"

„Kamui-chan… du darfst dir nicht mehr die Schuld für alles geben. Stell dir nur vor, wohin das führen könnte! Du willst doch Kotori und Fuma beschützen?"

„Ja… ja, das will ich", sagte er fest.

„Dann darfst du dich doch erst recht nicht in Schuldgefühle vergraben!", rief sie aus. „Du brauchst deine ganze Kraft und Überzeugung, um auf die beiden aufzupassen! Wäre es nicht schrecklich, wenn du nur wegen deinem schlechten Gewissen nicht mehr für sie da sein könntest?? Was, wenn ihnen nur deswegen etwas zustößt?"

Er sprang auf.

„Nein! Das lasse ich nicht zu!"

„Genau!" Sie stieß die Faust in die Luft und strahlte. „So will ich dich sehen, Kamui-chan! Kämpf für deine Lieben!"

„Ja!"

„Lass dich durch nichts aufhalten!"

„Durch nichts!"

„Eine Pioniersfrau lässt sich durch nichts abschrecken!"

„Genau!... Häh?"

„Ach, Kamui-chan, ich bin ja so stolz auf dich!" Sie warf die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Kamui spürte, wie sein Gesicht rot anlief.

„Äh… weißt du, dein Kleid…"

„… offenbart einige weibliche Vorzüge?", beendete sie den Satz für ihn und grinste. „Ich weiß! Es steht mir super, oder?" Sie ließ ihn los und zwinkerte erneut. „Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, von so einem hübschen Mädchen wie mir geleitet zu werden! Weißt du, es gibt da so einige Schutzgeister, denen sollte die Lizenz entzogen werden! Hotpants stehen nicht jedem…"

„Schutzgeister?..."

„So, jetzt aber ab mit dir!", unterbrach sie hastig. „Dein Freund macht sich schon Sorgen um dich! Und vergiss nicht, was wir bei dieser Sitzung herausgearbeitet haben, die Gebühren sind ja hoch genug!"

Kamui blinzelte verwirrt. Seine Umgebung begann zu verschwimmen, der blutrote Gerichtssaal und die Gesichter der Toten, alles ging ineinander über und drehte sich ganz sachte um ihn. Das Heilige Schwert blieb aufrecht in der Luft stehen, seine Klinge glänzte immer noch feucht rot. Aber es war kein Richter mehr. Kamui wurde plötzlich klar, dass es ein Schwert war. Ein _Schwert_. Es war dazu da, um benutzt zu werden. Um von _ihm_ benutzt zu werden.

Das hellgrüne Kleid verblasste ebenfalls, aber Kamui wurde plötzlich von einer merkwürdigen Panik ergriffen. „Warte! Einen Moment noch! Wer… wer bist du eigentlich? Warum hilfst du mir?... Werde ich dich wieder sehen?..."

Ihre Augen waren unverändert klar geblieben. Ein Lachen funkelte darin. „Ich bin jemand, der dem Leben mit einem Lächeln entgegen gesehen hat! Und natürlich habe ich dir geholfen – du brauchtest schließlich einen Pflichtverteidiger! Sonst wäre es wohl kaum ein ordentlicher Prozess gewesen!..."

„Nein, warte…!" Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Er fasste ins Nichts.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich." Ihre Stimme kam jetzt von ganz weit entfernt. „Deine Freundin wird gleich all deine Hilfe brauchen. Beschütze sie, hörst du? Beschütze sie beide… Aber bitte, vergiss dich selbst nicht dabei! Du bist auch nur ein Mensch…" Ein letztes leises Lachen hallte zu ihm wieder. „Subaru wollte das nie einsehen…"

Sie war verschwunden. Und Kamui sah sich wieder seinem eigenen Leben entgegen.

----------------------------- Owari?--------------


End file.
